percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Demigod Grand Prix 2013
Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls, demigods of all ages! Welcome to the 1st ever Demigod Grand Prix! The Grand Prix is a race across the USA in super powered vehicles. Each has god choosen one or two of their demigod children to represent them in the race. Teams Each god has their own driver and car to represent them in the race. Zeus *Driver: Joseph Mierek (SonOfZeus1200) *Vehicle: A magic Harley Davidson with lightning and storm designs. The seat is extra padded, and heated for those extra long drives. The bike is run entirely off electricity provided by Joe. Joe powers the bike and, while the bike is moving it recharges Joe, just like the battery on a car. Weapons include a Gatling gun that magicaly springs up between the handle bars, RPG's that fire forwards and back, smoke screens, and a giant electro magnet. The bike also has the ability to fly. Hera *Driver: Melanie Moseby (ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS) *Vehicle: Vehicle of choice is a Chariot pulled by 2 unicorn/pegasus hybrids with lotus flower designed wheels and its color scheme are the colors of a peacock. Its weapons are peacock feather designed blades with assorted sizes that shoot out of the back of the chariot. Hera also gave Melanie a gift to summon a weapon that can only be used thrice.It also changes into one of those cool vans (like the mystery machine) from the 80s with the same designs with added cow poop cannons, dairy blasters, and the pomegranate bullet seed gun. It also can also shoot out lotus cookies from Las Vegas for the other players to enjoy. It oddly runs on flowers and light (it can either be sunlight or moonlight) so you can say i am using flower power (insert rimshot here). So yeah. The Moneta Machine usually receives supplies from ROFL (Rainbow foods and organic lifestyle) due to the fact that Melanie and all children of Iris are capable in doing so. The Moneta machine also can detect anything sneaky going on as its namesake moneta means the the warner. Due to having alicorns (reference to My Little Pony) the Alicorns can change the structure of the moneta machine from a chariot to a van to a submarine. And some other things you shouldn't know. The Alicorns can also create a magical barrier that can be summoned anytime, any place but the catch is that the alicorns cannot create the barrier without ......... Poseidon *Driver: Eleanor Clatter (Hermione Chase) *Vehicle: The chariot is an aqua-blue color. The vehicle is ran by horses. There are wave-like patters on the side. The seats are like water beds, all jelly-ish. Near the horses are replica tridents, though that doesn't necessarily mean they are just there for design. The wheels look like crunched-together sea horses. The wave-like patterns can transform to real waves. The tridents on the side of the horses can sprint water, making tje air misty. It can go faster past bodies of water. The chariot can break the ground (sort of rare, however). The chariot can also shoot pearls at other tires that can pop them. Demeter *Driver: Ramona Waverly (ImperialFleece) *Vehicle: Ramona, after growing up in a very modest and homey setting, didn't really feel the need to have a colossal vehicle - however she wanted style. She chose a model similar to one she viewed at a car show as a child, a topless muscle car from the 60's or so. She had it bound and enchanted with vines, completely inpenetrable, and allows the motor to run on a mixture of sunlight during the day, and a reserve of gasoline during the night for a more efficient engine. The windshield transforms to shade sunlight from getting in her eyes. The seats are an earthy brown color and are, unfortunately, hard as a rock. However, the greens and browns help her create excellent camouflage. She can use her Chloro- and Geokinesis to aid her in the race and has mounted a light cannon on the passenger side. Using it, she can blast a searing and concentrated beam of heat at the car directly in front of her for about ten seconds - which will give it enough time to melt at least some of the framework, before shutting off for a six hour recharge. She may have some of tricks up her sleeve, but whose to say? Hades *Driver: Damiko Thorne (DarkCyberWolf) *Vehicle: Hestia *Driver: Yuna Harden (CuteFairy78) *Vehicle: a Harley Davidson Mortorcycle that is a bright red color. The wheels can shoot out spikes at other drivers to pop their wheels, in the back it can shoot out oil to make the road slippery and dangerous or the other drivers. When it has to cross over water the bike becomes light like a feather and it can drive over the water. Apollo *Driver: Geoff Reyonolds (Hermione6720) *Vehicle: Artemis *Driver: Victoria Millers (123Lou321) *Vehicle: The car is a convertible shiny & reflective silver Ferrari-looking sports car that can blind people(for only a few long seconds) if the light-sunlight or moonlight- hits it. It has road spikes-proof tires, to prevent any mishaps with road spike traps. The hood's symbol is a deer rather than a horse. The car shoots silver arrows. Lady Artemis gave Victoria a special weapon that can be used only four times that is built-in to the car. It also has a built-in upgraded Race Navigating System. If going airborne, airplane wings will appear under the front-seat doors and the built-in jet-engine will start up. If going waterborne, the whole car will transform into a speedboat with the same features (except for the car part) and with a fog machine equipped. The seats are made out of wolf-skin and cotton while the steering wheel is in the shape of a moon crescent and has Lady Artemis' greek name engraved to it. Hephaestus *Driver: George Sinise (Josh-Son-Of-Hyperion) *Vehicle: Car. This car is more like a Limousine, except slightly taller in height and shorter in length. There's a symbol of a hammer on the right side of the car. Unlike any other cars, most of his car is powered by electromagnets. Only 5% of his car is powered by conventional fuel and gas. The car uses mainly electromagnets instead of gas propellant to fire bullets at enemies, and it's been tested to work with all types of metals, including stygian irons. This car is also equipped with a lightning rod, so in case of lightning, it can channel its blast and redirect it to the ground, and there's a piston that does just that. His explosive cannon is also electromagnetic powered. Since the electromagnets require a lot of energy, multiple fuel cells are provided (10 maximum), and they can reach up to 40 megawatt hours per fuel cell. The decoration is strangely medieval though. This car can either hover or run by wheels, and hovering is a lot faster than using wheels, and takes up much less energy as this car can hover up to 1.2 meters in the air above ground or water, which also makes it ideal if it had to travel across water. For air travel it will be using rotors that will propel the vehicle into the sky, plus a boost using magnetic fields to boost the car. 2 Gauss machine guns are mounted on top that can rotate 360 degrees and fires at a rate of 120 rounds per minute but it fires the gun at mach 6, which means one shot can penetrate a heavily armored car clean through. There's a gauss sniper that is mounted alongside the gauss machine gun that fires a .50 caliber bullet at Mach 10 maximum, and it has a very high accuracy that can reach out to 700 kilometers in range, but it needs a 2 minute period cooldown. This car is also equipped with active defense system that takes out any incoming large projectiles as large as a tank's cannon. Athena *Driver: Allison Triseres (HunterofArtemis12) *Vehicle: Ares *Driver: Vin Bolt (ExtremeSSJ4) *Vehicle: A Ducati, a red italian motorcycle with wheels meant for any terrain including water. The car contains multiple weapons including pistols, spears and a couple of explosives. All of the weapons are in a special part of the motorcycle and each one has its purpose. The lights of the motorcycle are very powerful and can even be used to blind someone for a couple of seconds. Vin's motorcycle is known as Burning Bolt. Aphrodite *Driver: Sasha Quinn (Ersason 219) *Vehicle: Hermes *Driver: Emily Condake (GreekArcher365) *Vehicle:Car,a Green Lotus with a caduceus,wings and roads decorations.Its name is "Ala" which means wing in Latin.The car has got a "trick" button that makes two big green snakes to appear,that they protect the car or attack the other cars(is this okay).It also has a "wing" button that makes the car to go a bit faster.Also,it has a "easy-going" buttton that trannsforms roads difficult to pass(like a road full of acid or a river) to normal cement roads easy to pass. Dionysus *Driver: Richmond Stanford (TheFlameMonster) *Vehicle: Richie, also tapping into his family's funds, has managed to commission a Cadillac Cien. The doors open upwards, and he managed to get an openable sunroof. The car itself is a deep purple with a leopard painted on the side. The engine runs purely hydro-energy, usually the alcohol that Richie can make, but also makes it able to run on water with some minor adjustments. As for weaponry, he carries his golden pistol for extreme accuracy. The top of the car seems to have a mounted rapid fire machine gun, and he has rumoured to his fellow racers that he may or may not carry a few RPGs in the back of the car. The car also had the ability to actas a prism, absorbing sunlight and reflecting it back in all colors of the rainbow - blinding passerby. His car, with tinted windows, is not affected as such. The Course The race will start at Camp Jupiter in Berkely, California and end in Camp Half-blood on Long Island, New York. From California the racers will travel to the first check point in beautiful Las Vegas, Nevada. From there they must make it to the next check point on the east side of the Grand Canyon. Then to Denver, Colorado, to Kansas City, Kansas to St. Louis, Missouri. The second leg of the race will take place over water. The racers will modify their vehicles to travel down the mighty Mississippi River to New Orleans, Louisiana. From there there racers will travel through the Gulf of Mexico to Key West, Florida. The racers will then have to modify their vehicles again, because they'll be flying to the final check point in Washington D.C! Once there the race will resume on land to the finish line in Camp Half-Blood. Rules #Each racer is allowed one car only. #The racers must pass through each check point in order to procced. #Dirty tricks and traps are expected. #Racers can use any materials/magic/wepaons they have or find along the way. #A maximum of 3 racers can be taken out per chapter. #Racers are allowed to repair their car and continued the race if they are taken out. #Your racer will be permanently eliminated if you do not complete your chapter within two weeks of the completion of the prior chapter. #At the end of each chapter Hephaestus and Iris (Dark) will comment on the race so far and tell the next writer what is about to happen. Announcers Hephaestus and Iris (Voiced by Darkcloud1111) will be commenting, and keeping us updated on the race. Chapters Intros #An Unexpected Trip (SOZ) #? (Chase) #Road to Fame (Ex) #? (Ers) #? (Hermione) #? (Flame) #? (Dark) #I'm Almost There (Lou) #? (Hunter) #Vacation Takes an Alternate Route (Josh) #Born for This (Arcus) #? (Imperial) #? (Archer) #This is it (Fairy) Race #? (SOZ) #? (Chase) #? (Ex) #? (Ers) #? (Hermione) #? (Flame) #? (Dark) #? (Lou) #? (Hunter) #? (Josh) #? (Arcus) #? (Imperial) #? (Archer) #? (Fairy) Winners 1st Place: ? 2nd Place: ? 3rd Place: ? Category:Collab Category:The Dermigod Grand Prix Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Hermione Chase Category:Hermione6720 Category:ExtremeSSJ4 Category:Ersason219 Category:TheFlameMonster Category:Darkcloud1111 Category:ImperialFleece Category:GreekArcher365 Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:123Lou321 Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:ARCUSTHEGODDESSOFRAINBOWS